<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling in the StuFF [Oneshots] by spooki_yuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223450">Darling in the StuFF [Oneshots]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooki_yuki/pseuds/spooki_yuki'>spooki_yuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Not Much, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other, Some Humor, Some Plot, Well - Freeform, a bit of romance, alright then, because that's all I can write, i don't like harems, in depth feelings, miku and mitsuru and nana are my favorite characters they are superior, they never explored it in the anime, very angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooki_yuki/pseuds/spooki_yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be pretty boring because I like to get a bit boring.<br/>Anyway, it's gonna be mostly told from the characters' POV because I think they don't explore that much other than Zero Two and sometimes Hiro.<br/>You can read if you like [mostly meaningless and long] rambles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futoshi | 214 &amp; Ikuno | 196, Futoshi | 214 &amp; Kokoro | 556, Goro | 056/Ichigo | 015, Hachi | 008/Nana | 007, Hiro | 016/Ichigo | 015, Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Ichigo | 015/Ikuno | 196, Kokoro | 556/Mitsuru | 326, Miku | 390/Zorome | 666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling in the StuFF [Oneshots]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>The battle was over. The FRANXX were being checked and cleaned up once again, like they always were after any fight concerning the Klaxosaurs.</p><p>'Ahhh! Well that sure was something!' Zorome remarked in his loud voice as the Parasites wearily made their way back down the corridor towards the elevator. 'Oh shut up, we <br/>got hit at least ten times thanks to your crappy piloting!' snapped Miku in an equally loud voice. Zorome yelled something back. The two immidiately lapsed into another heated argument, something everyone else was quite used to since it happened almost every day</p><p>Kokoro trailed at the back, keeping her eyes fixed on the clean white floor of the corridor. She didn't like hearing anybody argue at the best of times, let alone raised voices  with the slightest hint of conflict in them. <br/>She gave a small sigh and fiddled with the sleeve of her suit. It was damp with sweat, no doubt from just a few minutes earlier.<br/> Genista had been standing behind as backup, like usual, but even when they weren't in action the whole concept of the fight with the Klaxosaurs was enough to bring out the adrenaline rush in Kokoro. And it never felt refreshing afterwards, either.<br/> Kokoro had noticed that most of the others usually acted relieved and reletavely cheery after every battle, as if nothing had really happened, and she could never understand that, when she herself took quite a while to get over the paralysed feeling of dread and nausea that took her over each and every time she got in the FranXX. <br/>It was probably just because of her weak personality, though. She knew she could never be as loud and confident as Miku, or as bossy as Ichigo, or even as silently present as Ikuno. Zero Two was just an entirely different concept altogether.</p><p>Kokoro often wished she wasn't so weak - willed. At least Futoshi was understanding enough, though. Maybe even a little too much so. He was always hovering, eyes eagerly fixed on her, even filling with appologetic tears whenever she tried to tell him that any mistake they had both made wasn't just his own, but equally hers as well. It wasn't like Futoshi would ever accept that, though. No... Kokoro was clearly the source of the bouncing light in his eyes. She didn't really know how to process that. Maybe partners were supposed to act like that towards one another... but did any of the others?</p><p>They had reached the elevator. Ichigo, being the leader, immidiately tried to push her way in first, but Zero Two carelessly bumped her out of the way and went running in, pulling an appologetic Hiro after her. This resulted in a lot more shouting.<br/> Kokoro hunched up in the corner of the wide box as it started its descent. Zero Two was laughing shrilly as Ichigo yelled at her, the sound filling the elevator. Kokoro sneaked a peek at her. So sure of herself, so unconcerned, even as Ichigo began directly insulting her, clearly very hurt.<br/>How anyone could be like that, Kokoro didn't know. She knew if any of them shouted at her like that, or even contradicted her, she might start to break down. Break down like a FranXX with two completely incompatible partners...</p><p>'Kokoro? Is something wrong? Uh... you look upset... oh! Did I - did I not do a good job in the Franxx?'</p><p>Futoshi had started his usual pining. It was sweet, but Kokoro noticed that recently it was becoming a lot more frequent too. If she failed to speak or interact after a Klaxosaur battle due to the amount of stress and unease it brought upon her, Futoshi would immidiately notice and start anxiously asking her questions related to it being his fault and what not. <br/>Similarly, if he accidentally bumped into her or even brushed shoulders with her, the same wide-eyed, terrified look would appear on his plump face and a stream of words would babble from his mouth as he waved his hands around in Kokoro's face appologetically. <br/>And Kokoro was finding it harder and harder to know how to react. She wanted to be sweet to him... after all, that was what he was being to her... but at the same time, this never happened with any of her other squad mates towards one another.<br/>So maybe it was normal, not knowing how to react?</p><p>'Oh, no, of course not! You did a great job, Futoshi, as always!' she quickly reassured him, trying to squeeze out a smile as well. <br/>Futoshi immidiately looked relieved.</p><p>'I would never want to do anything wrong to hurt you o- or dissapoint you, Kokoro!' he cried, his sweaty red face close to Kokoro's, tears swimming in his eyes. Kokoro laughed anxiously and took a step backwards. Was Futoshi becoming a little bit too m-</p><p>'Watch where you're stepping!'</p><p>Kokoro jumped and went rigid upon hearing the cold, monotounous voice behind her, causing her to stumble and stagger straight into the bearer himself.</p><p>Mitsuru.</p><p>'Oh! Mitsuru! I - I - I'm really sorry, I- I didn't look where I was g- oh! S-sorry!' Kokoro was  a flailing mess. She quickly stepped away, not knowing exactly where to look since everybody in the elevator was clearly now fixated on the scene she had caused. <br/>Her cheeks were burning hot, and they hurt. She clenched her fists. There was a brief silence, then Mitsuru's ever-cold voice.</p><p>'Whatever, Kokoro. Just watch it next time'.</p><p>'Sorry', Kokoro mumbled, not daring to look up. Her heart felt like it was bouncing up and down and pumping nausea through her chest with each leap. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as well, for some reason. <br/>Why? What was going on? Did she have to be so sensitive like this?</p><p>The rest of the elevator journey was a blur for Kokoro. The others were talking among themselves, and she was aware of Futoshi sneaking constant worried glances in her direction. <br/>Kokoro blinked and tried to get rid of the thick water in her eyes. She had to go and do that. Bump into Mitsuru of all people. For some reason Kokoro always felt worse than usual when she thought about Mitsuru. <br/>Not that she knew anything much about him since he was always so gloomy and quiet, lurking there, but still...</p><p>The elevator came to a stop. Ichigo quickly made a start for the door but abruptly tripped and fell to the floor. Zero Two darted out, cackling mirthlessly. <br/>Kokoro anxiously reached out a hand to help the small girl to her feet... after all... she was always there to aid people, and it made her feel slightly more sure of herself.</p><p>'Are you OK?' she asked Ichigo shakily.</p><p>'No! Zero Two really is becoming too much! I don't want her here! She's doing this on purpose! She's doing it to provoke me! I've had enough! I'm talking to Nana and Hachi about this! No! I'm not having it! And Hiro didn't even - '</p><p>The short girl broke off abruptly and went storming out of the elevator, flushing red. <br/>Kokoro bit her nail and sidled out after her. So many emotions... yet none of her own teary helplessness. There was none of that in any of them. Any of them apart from her.</p><p>Kokoro bit her bottom lip. Everywhere was blurry again.<br/>Something brushed against her shoulder. She jumped violently and blinked. Mitsuru was stalking off into the distance, his hands clenched in fists.</p><p>Why would he ever feel the need to appologize. After all, such a tiny, minor thing. But for some reason nothing was that minor to Kokoro.</p><p>...</p><p>It was always nice to go up to the room she shared with the girls and sit on her bed alone in the usually setting sun after an intense battle. Or any sort of battle, really. The peace and quiet and the relaxing atmosphere could always calm Kokoro's mind.<br/> She picked up her fabric doll, one she had requested from Papa a few years back, wanting something to hold in her arms and cuddle just because it felt so ... nice. It felt like that now too. Nice. <br/>Kokoro looked out of the window and held her doll tight. This feeling of complete peace... was it something the others could feel more frequently? Something they could feel without also having their hearts racing sickeningly, or the constant nag to reassure another squad mate just because they might actually feel like they were useful upon doing that, or...</p><p>Kokoro sniffed. Tears were falling again. The peace had been disrupted. It never lasted long anyway.</p><p>'Kokoro!'</p><p>That was Miku's shrill voice echoing down the hall.</p><p>'Dinner time! Come on! Futoshi thinks you're mad at him for some reason, you'd better come and reaasure him or he's gonna start crying, I'll bet!'</p><p>She was clearly teasing but perhaps she wasn't. No amount of reassuring was really enough when it came to Futoshi. Perhaps they were the same in that sense. Then why did Kokoro always feel so...</p><p>She dropped her doll on the bed and got up.</p><p>On the way out, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror and tried a smile. A single tear that had been left behind departed from her eye.</p><p>.</p><p>...</p><p>The next day, an announcement came that there was another Klaxosaur detected on the outskirts of the area. Nana told all the Parasites to go and prepare.</p><p>It was the same routine, but even as she got in position in Genista, Kokoro felt that familiar pounding feeling of dread and worry swirling its way through her. Hopefully the Klaxosaur wouldn't be a big one today. Why should she be afraid anyway? Genista was just a backup. Zero Two, Hiro and the rest never had reactions like this, and they were the ones doing the hard work.</p><p>'Don't worry Kokoro, I won't let any stupid big Klaxosaur go anywhere near you!' Futoshi shouted determinedly from the Stamen seat. Kokoro tried to say something back to show the gratitude she was having difficulty feeling, but it all got stuck in her throat and she ended up breaking out in a coughing fit.</p><p>'Kokoro! Oh no! Are you OK?' Futoshi yelled, panic wavering in his voice as he scrambled out of his seat only to thunder to the floor of the Franxx in his haste.</p><p>Kokoro quickly tried to recover and jumped to her feet, hurrying to Futoshi's side.<br/> 'Futoshi... I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have scared you like that! I -'</p><p>'No Kokoro! I'm OK! It's you who should - '</p><p>Futoshi's high-pitched voice suddenly broke off by Ichigo's even louder one coming from the intercom that had suddenly popped up on the side.</p><p>'Hey! What's going on in there, you two! We gotta get going, the Klaxosaur's a big one and Strelizia needs some help!'</p><p>For some reason Ichigo's voice had a hint of pride in it as she announced the last four words. Kokoro supposed any Parasite would be proud to help another in a situation like this. To actually be useful...</p><p>Trying to ignore the swirling feeling in her stomach, she helped Futoshi up with some effort, and after nodding and smiling about ten times in response to his frantic 'thank- you's',  got in position once again.</p><p>About five minutes later, they were on the front grounds and Kokoro saw the Klaxosaur for the first time, through Genista's high-resolution vision. It was big, blue, and spiky, and that was what she could really register. She immidiately felt sweat trickling down her forehead and blinked hard, trying to focus on the connection between herself and Futoshi, trying to keep Genista upright and in position. <br/>Strelizia and Argentea had closed in on either side of the large creature, and were both poised for attack.</p><p>Kokoro looked round for Chlorophytum, and saw it standing a little behind her own FranXX, weapon also at the ready. <br/>Mitsuru's determined face swam into her mind; cheeks flushed, teeth gritted, always concentrating.<br/> She shut her eyes for a second. Genista suddenly wobbled and stumbled to the side.</p><p>'Whoah! Sorry Kokoro! My bad!' Futoshi yelled over the clashing of the weapons now beginning to strike the snarling Klaxosaur.<br/>Kokoro swallowed hard and tried to focus once again. Delphinium had now also joined the fray, battering at the thrashing monster with all the might Ichigo and Goro both had.</p><p> </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴?<br/>..</p><p>𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥?</p><p>'GENISTA! TAKE POSITION, IT'S AIMING AT YOU!'</p><p>Ichigo's voice dragged Kokoro back into the senses of the Franxx she had control of, and she only had to widen her eyes before something big, black and spiky came lunging straight at them. She could hear Futoshi screaming behind her, and the sound suddenly mixed with the sounds of the creature bellowing as it tried to swipe once, twice, three times at her FranXX... becoming a loud crackly blur, filling Kokoro's head.</p><p>She shouted out loud and dodged yet another swipe from the monstrous claws of the Klaxosaur.<br/>Futoshi kept yelling things but she couldn't really concentrate anymore. She just wanted to dodge, to get away from this haunting thing lunging at her, attempting to swipe her up and swallow her whole.</p><p>Ichigo began yelling at one point too, and then both Nana and Hachi from the intercom. <br/>Kokoro gasped for air. The monster's claws were heading straight for her. She screamed, really screamed, and threw herself, Futoshi, the entire FranXX... as hard as she could to the side. She felt the vibration as the robot hit the ground, but didn't feel a thing.</p><p>A tear ran down her cheek.</p><p>Then blackness.</p><p>She hadn't come to anybody's aid, this time.</p><p>...</p><p>Kokoro was injured, and she lay in the hospital bed, a heart monitor beeping threateningly not far above her head. Nana had told her both her and Futoshi had suffered a heavy blow to the head when Genista lost its control and fell to the ground.</p><p>Well... she had said it fell to the ground, but Kokoro knew it wasn't just that. It was her that had caused it.</p><p>She clenched her fists. They felt cold. So did her blankets.</p><p>She screwed up her face and felt cold trails of wetness running down her cheeks. What really was wrong with her. Why? Why did she have to run away instead of fighting the stupid thing like everybody else? That was what they Parasites were born to do, anyway! Then 𝘸𝘩𝘺?</p><p>Helping everyone else, coming to their aid, being there for them when they needed... things like that came all too easy for Kokoro. In fact, it was the one thing that really did make her feel useful.<br/> If she was so kind and caring... then why was she so selfish when trying to protect the Plantation, her squad mates, Papa, the adults?</p><p>Why did she always try and save herself?</p><p>Kokoro lay on her side in the cold bed. Her head felt heavy, no doubt from the trauma. She wiped her cheeks. Maybe even Futoshi didn't see her the same now. 𝘕𝘰.</p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 NOT 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩!</p><p>Kokoro couldn't help it. She cried. What good was it, being so sweet to everyone when in reality she could only think to save herself in the face of danger?</p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳?</p><p>The door slid open with a slight mechanical 'phut' noise.</p><p>Mitsuru stood there, half hidden in the looming shadows coming from Kokoro's window. Kokoro tried to speak, to tell him she was fine, he didn't need to bother with coming and visiting her at all. But nothing came out.</p><p>There was silence for a while. Then Mitsuru slowly walked over, dragging a chair with him, which he placed by Kokoro's bed and lowered himself into.<br/>Kokoro felt funny again. It was that thing she always felt thinking about Mitsuru.</p><p>She looked up at him weakly, ready to squeeze her eyes shut if she became too overwhelmed. Mitsuru looked back at her. It was so quiet in there that Kokoro became afraid he could hear her heart beating fast.</p><p><br/>Then the boy before her took something from his pocket and placed it in Kokoro's curled hands. Kokoro squeezed it. It was the familiar fabric of her doll. The doll that she felt peace with.</p><p>She opened her mouth. She was feeling dizzy now.</p><p>'Tha- '</p><p>Mitsuru stood up, walked to the door without looking round. He only turned back when it had slid open again.</p><p>'You don't need to say that. I only brought you that doll, anyway. Thought you might want it. It's pretty lonely in here'.</p><p>Then he was gone.</p><p>Kokoro tried to hold her breath to calm that overwhelming feeling inside her chest. She looked down at the doll, then slowly held it to her and squeezed it, the way she did so many times when that terrified sensation had come alive inside her once more. She wasn't really terrified now though... it was something else.</p><p>After a while, she breathed in deeply. Everywhere was quiet. She felt that calming peace begin to wash over her.</p><p>Her heart was still beating, and quickly.</p><p> </p><p>𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘴𝘰... 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶.</p><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: Well, I did try. I wanted to write something from Kokoro's point of view, kind of showing how she might actually feel having to face off against something that can literally bring her to her death. It doesn't explore the depths of the background characters' feelings all that much in the anime. That's basically all I wanted to do. Oh and seeing as she's such a nice person, I kinda also wanted to go into the depths of that whole persona and write about what she would think/feel about it.</p>
<p>Anyway I'm not advanced at all and my vocabluary is pretty limited.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>